A Life With Out Them
by Lady Yukina
Summary: 1xR! The PeaceCraft Yuy Children must face their first journey in a very young age. A life without their beloved parents... Updated
1. Chapter 1

A Life With out Them…

By Lady Yukina

A/N: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters, even thou I love them all and pretend that they do belong to me. Reality is very harsh and so, I do not claim them…

* * *

They were the most loving couple who supported each other no matter what circumstances brought to them, from thick to thin; they got each other's back. But that night changed all that, they were gone by the hour of midnight… The night of when God's son was born, Christmas Eve…

Chapter 1

She was no older than 10 years old, her eyes fixed on the snowy iced pond. The snow was falling that night and created a full white halo on her tangled sandy brown hair. She stood there with her face stained from her tears; her Prussian blue eyes redden from crying.

"A life without either of them is…" she cough a little, "…is just too painful to bear"

Looking up to the sky, she closed her eyes, "She wanted a white Christmas this year…"

"He wanted to create new memories…"

Her knees gave up on her and found her self kneeling on the white covered ground; she began to cry for the 21st time that day.

"They wanted to see all of us graduate! To see us succeed…" her coughs worsen, "…and a family of our own!"

A man came behind her and picked her up; she wrapped her arms around his neck and continued to cry. The man held her close and carried her back to the mansion where everyone else was waiting for them.

"You must stay strong…" He said, "…for your siblings and for them as well…"

"It's what they would want…"

She sniffled and nodded but her tears continue to flow, she was in too much pain to stop and she knew he understood.

"It's just that…" she said in a husky tired voice, "…it's just not fair"

"Why would they do such things to them when all they ever did was lead the world and colonies to peace, isn't that what everyone want?"

The man was now climbing the snowed marble stairs, "Darling, you must understand that everyone in the world sees peace in a very different matter… Life is not fair… but…"

The man sighed deeply, "They did not deserve what happened to them… not at all…"

He pushed open the glass double door and stepped inside in the warm, he pushed it closed with his foot slowly. Taken her to the warm sofa near the fireplace, he placed her next to 2 sleeping figures who cried themselves to sleep.

There were 3 other people on the room beside her and the man. Two females and 1 man, they were all silent and steady in their seats.

The woman with platinum black hair sighed deeply before speaking, "Sweetie, we are here for you not matter what…"

"We are not going anywhere until you are ready to handle your own…"

Maria Juliet Yuy is 10 years old. She is the oldest daughter of Heero and Relena Yuy. She is a replica of Relena but eye of Heero.

"I know, Auntie Noin…" MJ answered, "… thank you"

The man who was carrying her sat down beside her, he kept his long braided hair out of the way. Duo put an arm around the girls shoulder.

"Sweetie, your parents were something to admire and we all know that what happened to them, they did not deserved…" Duo held on his strength of courage, "…we will find the culprit and they will get what they deserved…"

"You need to stay strong for your siblings… For your self and for them…" Duo added, "They want you to protect them…"

MJ blinked away her tears and looked at the two sleeping figures next to her.

Kai Paul Yuy is 7 years old, the only son of Heero and Relena Yuy. He is like the replica of Heero but Relena's eyes.

Jasmine Catherine Yuy is 5 years old, the 2nd daughter of Heero and Relena Yuy. Her features are her mother but eyes are father, like MJ.

MJ looked over to the other side of the sofa where a small white crib is swinging back in forth.

Yukari Marie Yuy is 8 months old, the 3rd daughter of Heero and Relena Yuy. Her feature is father but eyes of her mother.

Noin and the other woman glanced at each other with worry; the other woman was Duo's wife, Hilde.

"MJ, if you don't want to stay here at the mansion…" Hilde paused for a minute, "You can stay with us at L2 for a time being…"

"Or you have a choice of staying with me and your auntie Noin…" Milliardo Peacecraft, Relena's older brother, "We will do whatever it takes to bring justice to your parents…"

MJ took a deep breath and then looked at them all, her eyes were still red from crying but she held back, "Thank you… but… I have to talk to them tomorrow and see what they want to do…"

The adults looked at each other; they were all worried what's going to happened with the children.

MJ have shaken Kai and Jasmine to wake up, which they did.

"Huh?" both children started.

"What's the matter MJ?" Kai asked, rubbing his eyes.

"Let's go upstairs and get to bed…" MJ said, "Let's get some rest…"

Kai and Jasmine held hands; they said their good nights and disappeared in the darkness of the hall. MJ went straight into Yukari's crib and picked up her sleeping form, she turned to the adults.

"Good night, I'll see you all in the morning…" MJ then left the room.

Once the children were upstairs, Duo cupped his face with both hands. Hilde was now beside him with her arms around him, she was now crying.

"I can't believe they're gone…" Duo said, "How come no one checked the shuttle before they arrived?"

"Exploding between space and earth, it was like someone wanted it to be witness by the world…"

Milliardo grunted and slammed his fist on the near by coffee table, "This is unacceptable, the way they died is just…"

"I just can't accept this… Not right now…"

Milliardo covered his face with one hand; tears were now shedding and won't stop.

"My… my baby sister… I can't accept it… I just can't…" Milliardo shut his eyes and buried hit face with both hands.

Noin rub his back with her eyes close, "The Preventers are on the job, they are collecting all parts of the shuttle and what ever they could find in the area…"

"They'll be given us their reports in 2 days…"

"For how everyone described what happened, they doubt anyone would have survived the blast…" Hilde sniffed, "Not even for the Great Heero Yuy…"

Duo sighed deeply, "God… They have four beautiful children and Yukari isn't even old enough to remember them by… Heero and Relena were just 36 years old…"

"I can't forgive whoever did this to them… I swear, I'm going to bring them justice…"

Duo's tears came and he leaned on Hilde shut her eyes.

The silence of once a happy home was now covered with cold and un-likeable darkness…

TBC…

* * *

A/U: Thank You for reading, please! Review! 


	2. Chapter 2

A Life With out Them…

By Lady Yukina

A/N: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters!

Tears continued to be shed. The feeling of being alone couldn't be shaken, they couldn't help it.

* * *

Chapter 2 

Three months later…

"No, means no, how many times do I have to repeat myself?" Milliardo's jaw tightened, "There's no way I'm allowing it! I am one of their 'legal' guardians and you are not allowed to do such action!"

"If you pester me any longer, I will sue you and your company from violating my family's private life!"

With those words, he slammed the phone back to its place.

'_Damn it, why can't they just leave the children alone…'_ Milliardo took a deep sigh and sunk his back on his chair, _'… they do not deserve this'_

Milliardo was so deep on his thoughts that he didn't hear anyone came inside his office. He came back to his senses when a hand was placed on his shoulder.

"Millie? You ok?"

When Milliardo looked up, he found the owner of the voice. It was his wife Noin.

"Lu, I'm sorry… I was distracted…" He said.

"Was that them again?" Noin asked, knowing the answer when she heard her husband slam the phone down from outside.

"Yeah, they've been at it for the past 2 and half months now! I swear, I'll shut their company down if they continue this charade!" Milliardo tighten his fist, "They have no right what so ever!"

"No, they don't… We have legal papers with signatures also 50 witnesses that will claim that we are the children's legal guardians!" Noin added, "The Gundam Pilot's are also their legal guardians…"

"Exactly, but they believe it would be on the best interest of the children," Milliardo snort, "Yeah, sure… The kids won't even hear of it when I asked them 2 days ago…"

"I don't blame them," Noin smiled softly, "Quatre and Dorothy are over there now with them until next week then it will be Trowa and Cathy's turn…"

"Good, at least they will be with the people they grew up with and so they won't be too lonely in that house…" Milliardo sighed deeply again, "…continue to keep an eye around the area outside the wall of the mansion, just in case any attempt…"

Noin have to giggle, "Since Heero trained over 15 pure Labradors and 10 German Shepard's roaming the grounds at night, I don't think anyone else could do any better to protect the children…"

"At least he thought those beasts to listen to kids or they would have rip Duo's throat off when he came to the house in the middle of the night…" Milliardo remembered the night when Duo has been bitten over 8 times in different areas, "That was a nasty sight…"

"Sally said that Duo is re-cooperating just fine, he just needs to take it easy for the next 2 months…" Noin smirk, "But knowing Duo, he will be back on his feet in no time…"

Milliardo have to agree on that. Really, none of the ex-pilots have ever stayed in bed in more than a few days or so after being beaten and bruised from a battle.

"Well, let's just keep an eye out…" Milliardo said strictly, "I don't want any of those bastards from the Child Agency coming in the house bothering them…"

"M.J is a strong girl; she can handle her own…" Noin assured him, "Kai and Jasmine aren't bad either, I heard they have two of the dogs lose to chase a couple of agents away…"

Milliardo have to laugh at that, the Yuy kids have spunk and they are brilliant among any others.

"…that's what happened when they mix an ex-Gundam pilot and a Pacifist" Milliardo sighed for the 3rd time, "They produce geniuses…"

Noin laugh and kissed his cheek, "They are not the only ones dear!"

Milliardo groaned, "…I know"

PeaceCraft/Yuy Mansion:

The house was filled with the scent of baking. The sound of soft orchestra and giggling of children tells that there was something going on.

In the kitchen, Jasmine and Kai were on their knees playing with one of the German Shepard named: Tama.

"Her belly is getting bigger!" Kai was very surprised, "There's puppies inside of that? How can they fit in there?"

Pegan laughed, "Young sir, the puppies are small when they are inside their Mother's womb!"

Kai thought for a second and then smiled, "Just like when Yukari was on Mommy's tummy?"

Pegan was to be taken back, Kai was talking about it his Mother casually these past few days, "Well, yes, just like when Little Yukari was…"

Whenever the children mention one of their parents, they were careful enough not to upset them with their answers. It's been only over a month, as much as they would like to look strong and happy in front of the others. At night, they would cry themselves to sleep.

"Young sir, young miss? The cookies are ready!" Lila announced.

Jasmine and Kai cheered as they jumped to their feet and rushed towards the sink to wash their hands. They seated themselves on the table which Lila smiled.

'_For being the children of the most popular pacifist in the world and space and the famous ex-Gundam pilot who saved us all… They're just like any normal-middle class children…_' Lila smiled at them and placed a plate with two chunks of chocolate homemade cookies, "Enjoy!"

The kids dig in while Pegan and Lila watched with amusement.

Somewhere in the living area, a soft melody can be heard. The piece was graceful and well played; the sound carried a whisper of old tale lovers and the atmosphere of romance.

Maria Juliet PeaceCraft Yuy was playing the grand piano. Eyes close as she played the piece, no music sheet in sight. The motion was like a dance and she was the center of attention, she began to sing.

_Lately, in my dreams_

_I have witness a sweet kiss_

_Under the cherry tree_

_It was magical_

_And sweet_

_It was lovely_

_And true_

_The heart never lies_

_When it comes_

_To falling in love_

_I am the witness of lovely-sweet_

_The judge of Heaven_

_I spread my wings and watched_

_All the lovers in my dreams_

_They will laugh_

_At all the silly things_

_Cry when they are in pain_

_Upset when one is wrong_

_And unfair_

_But that is what love is all about_

_Reality is always there_

She continued to play until a hand touched her shoulder. M.J stopped and looked up. It was Quatre.

"Uncle Quatre! I'm sorry, I didn't realized you were there!" she have given him a sweet smiled.

'…that's not her real smile' Quatre thought sadly but brushed it off, "I just came in and I heard you play."

"You have such a beautiful voice M.J!"

M.J couldn't help but blush at the comment, she shook her head.

"No, I'm not that good. I learn a few basic but that was from listening to the radio!" She giggled, "I joined the choir club and learned a little bit more too."

"Well, that's good! Keep it up and you might get a singing career!" Quatre said encouraging her, "Why don't you try taken lessons?"

"Take lessons?" M.J blinked, "I…I d-don't know about that Uncle Quatre! I mean… with everything being the way it is… I just don't see the…"

Her words were caught when Quatre laid a single singer on her lips.

"They will wish for you to be happy M.J and for your siblings as well," Quatre started, "I know for sure that they would want you to follow up on something you love to do…"

M.J sat there for a moment before nodding.

"It seems like its very strange thou," M.J said softly, "It's like they were never gone even thou they are…"

Quatre took both of her hands, "What do you think?"

M.J looked up to her uncle. Tears in her eyes and her body were starting to shake a little, "I don't know…"

"I know that I have to live on with my life but I just can't accept that they are both gone! I don't know what to do!" She rested her forehead on Quatre's chest, "I'm 10 years old! I'm scared and I have no idea what to do!"

She began to let her tears drop to her pretty face, clutching her fingers unto Quatre's shirt.

"There, there… Sweetie, calm down…" He said softly as he brushed her hair back with his fingers, "None of us accept of what happened to them… But we need to pull our selves together and live on…"

"That's what they want you and your siblings to do…"

M.J sniffed and dried her eyes, she looked up to him.

"I know but it's just too hard," M.J blinked away more tears, "But I'm going to try my best and be a good sister to Jasmine, Kai and Yukari…"

"For me and for my parents…"

Quatre smiled and kissed her forehead, "That's a good girl…"

"You're Aunt Dorothy and I will be on the foyer with Yukari and the twins if you need us. Kai and Jasmine are in the kitchen with Pagan. Why don't you get some rest for a bit to clear your head?"

M.J gave him a sincere smile and nod.

Quatre smiled and walked out of the room, "That's a small progress. That's the 1st real smile I've seen in the past 3 months…"

Once she knew he was out of the room. M.J stood up from the stool and walked out as well. The familiar hall that leads to her bedroom seem like a tunnel, her eyes began to fog again. Leaning against the wall, she shut her eyes closed.

'_I have to become strong! For Jasmine, Kai and Yukari! For my parents…_' She yelled to her self, '_I'm a Yuy! I'm strong! I'm also a PeaceCraft; I can do anything when I put my mind to it!_'

She opened her eyes, she bit her lower lip. Tears began to fall again.

"I promise you… I won't fail… I'll move on but before that…" M.J wipes her tears away, "I'll bring justice to whoever took both of you away from us! I swear I will!"

Looking straight across from her, a large frame was hanged on the wall. With a beautiful loving smile on their faces, they look back at her. It was a picture of Heero and Relena on their wedding day.

"I'll become strong, I will…"

T.B.C…

* * *

I hope you guys enjoy this! I know it's short but I can't help my self! R&R, please! I know my English sucks but please, support me! 

Thank you!


	3. Chapter 3

A Life With out Them…

By Lady Yukina

A/N: I do not own Gundam Wing or any of the characters!

* * *

_Sometimes, the best way toward the future is to let go of the past._

Chapter 3

Another three months have passed…

Colony 891, Ferndale City

"Boys and Girls, please, take your seats!" The teacher, who is named Dona Crave, called out as she waited until all the students are on their seats, "Thank you!"

"Now, we have a new transfer student today! Please, come in and introduce your self to the class!"

As the whole class watched patiently, a girl of 10 years old have stepped inside the room. Her long sandy brown hair were braided and hung on one shoulder, she has a pretty face that caught everyone's attention but what got the student mesmerized were her eyes, it was Prussian blue.

The new girl stood beside the teacher with a soft smile on her face.

"Hello, my name is Maria Juliet PeaceCraft Yuy!" MJ announced, "I transferred here from an all Girls Academy in England! I wish we all become friends!"

With that said and done, Ms. Crave have assigned her a seat from the 3rd row from the left and the 5th desk down behind a blond haired boy. But then again, she have realized when she stepped into the room was that the order of the seating was odd. It was boy, girl, boy, girl and the other was girl, boy, girl, boy that come to conclusion that MJ was cornered in four different direction by boys.

'_Oh well, as long as they…' _MJ began to think but was cut off by a tap on the shoulder; she turned her head slightly and whispered, "Yes?"

"My name's Ryan Camelot!" the boy smiled at her as he pointed on the left behind him to a girl, "That's my girlfriend Taira White!"

MJ let her eyes moved to the girl who gave her a smile and wave. Taira was a slim looking girl with black short hair and eyes.

"Let's be friends…" Tiara whispered to her.

'_Maybe a few friends won't be so bad…' _MJ thought as she smiled back and wave before answering, "That would be wonderful…"

Before the other students could open their mouths, Ms. Crave began the first lesson. After that, MJ was off to her 2nd class but while she was packing her books back into her bag, Ryan and Taira came beside her.

"Maria, what class do you have next?" Asked Taira, "Maybe we could help you out since it's your first day and all…"

MJ smiled back before reading her class schedule, "Math with Ms. Goldie Swain… Room A-1"

Tiara smiled wider, "Oh, she's my next class too! I'll walk you there!"

"Mine too," A girl voice called out, which MJ turned to look.

She was a little heavy but with a nice face, brown hair and green eyes, the girl smiled at MJ, "My name is Francesca Cain, it's nice to meet you Maria…"

"It's nice to meet you too!" MJ smiled back, "Let's get going to the next class, I don't want to be late on my first day…"

Tiara turned to Ryan, "Sweetie, isn't your next class gym? You're going to be late, again…"

Ryan puff up his chest with a silly grin, "Like Mr. Crouch could do anything about it…"

"Oh? I heard he made you run 5 laps around the track and 50 push ups for being late?" Francesca teased, "I heard his making another punishment for you to do…"

With that said, Ryan gave Tiara a kiss on the cheek, said his goodbyes to the girls and off he went to class leaving the three girls giggling.

"Well, let's go! The class is on the next hall!" Tiara said as she led the way.

"So, Maria, any siblings?" Francisca asked as they walked.

"Yeah, I do!" MJ answered, "My brother Kai is 7, my sister Jasmine is 5 and my baby sister just turned 1 two months ago!"

"Oh how sweet, I wish I have siblings…" Francisca frowned to her self, "It must be nice…"

Tiara laughed, "They can be a pain in the butt! I have a brother whose 12 years old and he goes here too! His name is Aaron White, his the best piano player in the school!"

"Yeah, Tiara's brother is popular but other than his talent…" Francisca eyes became dreamy, "His cute!"

Tiara smirked, "Fran here got the hot for my brother…"

Fran stick her tongue at her, "And what if I do?"

MJ couldn't help but laugh at this; she couldn't help but feel good inside. Then they began to talk about hobbies, past time activities and such as girl's stuff. Slowly, MJ began to get to know her two newfound friends.

The rest of the day was boring as any other classes but MJ have the liking on the Art Class and P.E which she have with Fran and Tiara with three more girls that she met, Julie Feather, Hyaline Wang and Dana Gallo.

"That's Harold Dane, his a cutie…" Dana dreamily cooed, "An athlete…"

The other girls couldn't help but laugh.

"Dana, you sound like a love sick puppy…" Julie giggled, "Your 10 years old and you sound like you're an old woman…"

Dana glared and let out a fake laugh, "I like the boy and so what?"

"Your 10! Don't be desperate!" Tiara added, "I mean, Ryan and I are dating but only on a certain level…"

"We hold hands, we talk on the phone, and we have dates and spend some quality time together…"

"But your kind of idea of a boyfriend is totally different…" Tiara pointed out, "You make it sound a little… well, more that you can handle…"

Dana pouts and frowned, "I didn't mean it like that… I'm way too young and my parents would kill me!"

"Exactly!" Julie agreed, "I don't have a boyfriend and I'm doing ok, guy friends are good enough for me!"

Hyaline turned to MJ, "What about you Maria? Anyone special in your 10 year old life?"

MJ giggled, "You my younger brother and Uncles! My Uncles might kill the boy who tries to date me…"

This caught the other girl's attention, Tiara tittles her head and spoke, "Your brother and Uncles? What happened to your Dad?"

MJ smiled sadly before answering, "He died along with my Mom on a shuttle explosion 6 months ago…"

The other girls gasped as they stared at MJ.

"You mean…" Hyaline began, "THE PeaceCraft Yuy?"

MJ looked up to her and blinked, "Huh?"

Hyaline clam her self before speaking again, "You're the daughter of Heero and Relena PeaceCraft Yuy?"

MJ was taken back and took her a moment or two but not trusting her voice, she nodded. Tiara and Fran gasped as they wrapped their arms around their new friend.

"Oh, Maria! We're sorry…" Tiara said apologetically, "We thought that you're a different kind of PeaceCraft Yuy…"

MJ just giggled softly, "It's ok… I'm ok… So don't worry about it…"

The P.E class continued until it was lunchtime. They gathered under an oak tree, which by that time, the group got larger.

Bella Tan with her twin brother, Tai Tan. Christopher Mewling with his best friend Daniel Hawkins. Jessica Laic with her best friend Lilia May along with her twin sister Jasmine.

MJ was surprised that everyone around her were acting so normal. They all knew who she was but treated her no different unlike the girls from her old school. It was also one of the main reasons she transferred, to get away from all the press and questions. Sympathy and sad looks from anyone who goes pass her but this, it was different.

The group of kids around her didn't show any sign of sympathy and they don't look at her in any sad way. They chat with her and tried to get to know her, which was something MJ didn't expect and she liked it very much.

"Anyway, it was like something out of a fairy tale and a science fiction…" Daniel explained, "But then again, it was also some sort of an adventure/action style script but no one knows for sure…"

"Of course they wouldn't!" Tai pointed out, "Everything is not complete, you wouldn't know until its finish!"

"It would be interesting thou," Chris said, "It would be like another one of those turn of event kind of play…"

"Oh man, I hope I'm not stuck on any 1st role characters…" Ryan rubbed his temple, "Its annoying how Mrs. Kyle put me on some leading role each time there's a play going on… Maybe I should skip school during that day…"

"Uh huh! And leave me by my self?" Tiara glared at him, "Don't think so! If anything, I'll ditch with you!"

The rest of the group laugh except for Maria who was lost on the conversation, which Hyaline took notice.

"There's a Theater play that we do every year and each grade does a play…" Hyaline explained, "We also have to do and cooperate, which for the past few years… Ryan and Tiara have always been picked as lead because they are so cute together!"

Everyone laugh as Tiara and Ryan grunted.

"It's annoying and troublesome…" Tiara pointed out, "I wish someone else gets the leading part this year…"

"Me to…" Ryan agreed.

"Does everyone have to participate?" MJ asked.

"Either be on the stage crew or in the play," Chris answered, "I rather be on the stage crew than being on the play…"

"Chris gets stage frights in front of the audience…" Tai added grinning, "He almost threw up two years ago when we did Snow White and the seven dwarfs! He was Grumpy!"

Everyone laughed.

"Maria, you should get the led this year!" Bella said, "You're so pretty and you stand out!"

"Yes, you should get the lead part! You got that model look on you like one of those young actresses on TV!"

"Yeah, Maria should get the led!" Ryan added, "Then if you have any luck, you can pick which leading man you want!"

With this Chris and Tai smirked.

"You can pick me if you get a chance Maria!" Tai winked.

"I'll even hold my stomach for you if you get the lead!" Chris added with his own smile.

MJ couldn't help but laugh at this and nodded, "Thanks but I'm not so sure about being on a play… I never done one before…"

"Don't worry about it! Mrs. Kyle is very awesome director! She'll help you out on anything!" Fran pointed out, "But don't worry so much! There's some competition this year…"

"How so?" Jasmine spoke up.

Lilia took this as her moment, "Blanca Fawn, she's making a scene…"

Tiara let out an annoyed sigh, "That witch still at it…"

MJ stared at them, "Huh?"

Ryan frown, "Girl got a crush on me and been trying to get me to go out with her…"

Jessica grunted, "Humph! That girl needs a reality check…"

"I told you! Give me 5 minutes with her and she'll never bother Ryan again!" Jasmine wrinkled her nose, "She's being a total pain… Did you know she date Alex Train and dumped him a week later… The poor guy was totally shock!"

MJ listen more about this boy-chasing girl and being raised up the way she's been, she wasn't about to judge someone that she never met. After lunch, they separated and promised to meet outside the gate. MJ found her self-tagging along with Jasmine, Fran and Lilia towards Science and History.

After school, when everyone was leaving. They regrouped outside the gate.

"Maria, all of us live at the same neighborhood…" Jessica pointed to the direction, "What about you?"

"I live on the other side, just 3 blocks from here…" MJ answered.

Everyone eyed her.

"What's wrong?"

Lilia was the one to ask, "You live on one of those big houses in the suburb?"

"Actually, I live near there!" MJ explained, "It's a 5 bedroom house which me and siblings are living in with my Guardian, it's not a mansion…"

The group just smiled at her and patted her back.

"Girl, lets have a look at that house of your tomorrow if we could?" Fran asked, "I have a thing for large houses…"

The others laugh at this point.

"Fran's fanatic about large house for as long we could remember!" Chris explained, "She even explored my house!"

"My parents got a large 8 bedroom house, I got four siblings…"

"Yeah, and you wouldn't believe how big it is!" Fran said excitedly, "3 stories which was awesome!"

MJ couldn't help but giggled, "Alright, alright! After school tomorrow, you can all come along with me!"

"Guys, thanks for being so kind to me on my first day…"

The group blinked and stared at her. They grinned and giggled.

"Maria, there is something about you that interest us when you walked in side that room earlier," Tiara began, "and believe me when I said this… It's not because of your last name or your status either…"

"You're too pretty not to be friends with and your interesting!" Lilia added, "It's very welcoming and nice, you're not like those snobby rich girls in this school…"

MJ blinked at them, "And you all notice this by just looking at me?"

Bella laugh, "It's something all of us can just pick up, it's always been that way…"

"Anyway, it's nice to make new friends!" Ryan grinned, "It's our pleasure!"

MJ was move by this as everyone agreed with each other.

"Well then," MJ smiled at them, "Call me MJ for now on…"

The group cheered and patted her head and shoulder.

"Welcome to our town MJ!" Jessica cheered.

With that, they wave goodbyes and walked home. MJ couldn't help but keep a smile on her face, as she turned to the corner of her new home.

She wasn't lying about a home of 5 bedrooms; it was not a mansion either. It was a 2 story with 2-garage door and Pagan as her guardian and two other maids that came along with them.

'_Home sweet home…' _MJ chuckled, _'this will do for now… until I'm ready to return…'_

Then she entered her new home and greeted her family. Yes, it was somewhat like a new beginning for them but of course, MJ has her own reason for moving into this town.

TBC

* * *

A/U: What do you think? Sloppy? Good? Ok? Review please! 


	4. Chapter 4

A Life Without Them…

By Lady Yukina

A/N: I do not own GW or any of the main/supporting characters…

* * *

_The past will be your strength…_

Chapter 4

"Oh, look how cute she is!" The boys and girls cooed over the youngest PeaceCraft Yuy, Yukari.

MJ blinked as she watched her baby sister's reaction. Yukari was smiling and giggled from all the attention as she sat on the sofa between twelve hyper and loud 10 year old kids.

Pagan on the entrance of the living room was smiling as he watched when MJ turned to look at him.

"Is this ok, Pagan? I know I mentioned I was taken some new friends home from school but I wasn't very certain you're ok with this." MJ looked concerned.

The older man patted her head with a small laugh. "Young miss, this is fine. I am glad that you brought some friends over."

"The tea and cookies will be ready shortly."

Pagan left the room and MJ returned to watch the amusing fuss that her new friends are making towards her little sister.

Bella and her brother Tai turned to her with large grin.

"Your baby sister is just adorable!" Bella said. "Tai and I are the only child so we rarely see babies around the house."

"Didn't you say you have other two siblings?" Tai asked.

On cue, two small bodies stepped into the room which everyone noticed from their bright colored uniform.

"MJ, are these your classmates?" It was Kai who spoke first and with a smile he faced his older sister's classmates. "Hello, my name is Kai PeaceCraft Yuy! I'm 7 years old!"

Jasmine held on tight on her brother's hand before smiling at the newcomers. "I'm Jasmine PeaceCraft Yuy! I'm 5…"

Everyone was stunned and speechless as they stare at the two siblings. MJ watched as her amusement grew that she couldn't help but smile. Kai and Jasmine stood perfectly still with the same friendly smile on their faces.

It was Tiara who spoke first. "MJ, you have the cutest and prettiest siblings EVER!"

All the girls went rushing towards Kai and Jasmine while the boys stayed with Yukari who looked very interested from where she was sitting and began to clap her hands together.

Everyone settled down a few minutes later when Pagan arrived with tea and cookies. They sat on the sofa and some on the floor where the chatted. Kai and Jasmine took their seats between Yukari who was busy with her own cookie for the past 8 minutes. Julie, Tiara, Fran, Bella, and Lilia couldn't help but take pictures, lots of them. They even took pictures of everyone in the room, even a group photo that Pagan volunteered to take.

"Your house is so homey, it's lovely!" Fran looked around the living room. "It's not big and it's not small, it's just perfect!"

"It was my Mother's Parents vacation house that they kept over the past few years." MJ explained. "My parents redesigned everything a few years back when I was a little girl and also, this was Yukari's birth place in this house."

"My Mom gave birth to her upstairs in the master bedroom."

Everyone was impressed and looked at Yukari, who is almost finishing with her cookie.

"A home birth, that's cool and scary too…" Tai nodded. "I think my next door neighbors daughter had a home birth too with her son last year but I wasn't sure, right, Bella?"

"Yeah, they were frantic and running around the house!" Bella thought for a minute. "They were calling everyone in their family to come over to see the birthing."

MJ smiled. "When Yukari was born last year, Dad was calling everyone too while Mom was in the bed trying to calm down and relax. My Aunt Sally was her mid-wife and doctor."

"Kai, Jasmine, and I were right beside her the whole time. Right, Kai? Jasmine?"

Jasmine laughed as Kai grinned. "Mommy was trying to relax then Daddy decided to talk but Mom told him to keep quite and bring her some warm towels."

"It was so long I fell as sleep and when I woke up, the baby and everyone arrived. Kai fell asleep too, right?"

Kai grinned. "Yeah, I did but I woke up when Yukari began to cry but she was ok!"

"Wow, that's cool! Are all of you home birth?" Chris asked politely at MJ.

"No, it was just Jasmine and Yukari. I was born at L1 Hospital 2 weeks early. It was right after Mom made her speech for the Governor and went into labor just 8 minutes 25 seconds after." MJ laughed. "Dad remembered it because it made him very nervous, it was the first time he was nervous. I was their first baby, he said."

"Kai was born in Maui Hawaii on Earth, he was three weeks early. Mom, Dad, and I were on the beach when Mom went to labor with him. The hotel we were in went into a baby spree, Kai received double of everything!"

"Mom felt bad about giving them away that she sent the doubles and the things that I don't need to the orphanage and shelters but asked permission to those who have given it to us." Kai smiled. "Mom even marked the hotel #1 on the chart and it became a 5 star hotel."

"Jasmine was born in our home in Europe. Mom was in the garden when she went to labor; I was there while Dad and Kai were in the house." MJ looked at Jasmine with a smile. "Mom was planting jasmines when you decided to arrived 2 weeks early but Mom decided to name you Jasmine because it was the flower that made you arrived."

Jasmine giggled but said nothing and continued to eat more cookies.

Hyaline sighed dreamily. "Your parents look so good together. Like Heaven and Earth and you guys are their rainbows that connect them together."

Ryan smirked. "Hyaline is all about the drama."

Hyaline playfully kicked him. "So what if I am? Anyway, MJ's parents are good looking! Looking behind you, that's their picture!"

Everyone turned to look. MJ smiled as she looked too. There on the wall next to the fire place was a picture of all of them, the PeaceCraft Yuy family, all smiling and happy. Heero was smiling as he sat beside Relena who had her head rested on his shoulder. MJ was sitting beside Relena, Jasmine was on Heero's left knee while Kai was behind him with his arms around Heero's neck and Yukari, 5 months old, was on Relena's lap.

"Wow" was all everyone could manage to say.

"What a good looking family." Daniel swoons in a daze.

Lilia, JM, Jessica Ryan, and Tiara agreed while the others just continue to look on.

"That was the last family picture we had together before they died." Kai sadly smiled. "We were at the park when we took that."

Everyone snapped back in attention and look at the four siblings. Beside Yukari, the siblings looked like they're about to cry. Tiara, Fran, Julie, and Dana went straight for MJ. Hyaline, Bella, Jessica, Lilia and JM went to Jasmine while the boys tried their best to comfort Kai. Yukari blinked and stared as they gathered into a three pile, she silently looked on.

It was an hour later when everyone decided to leave.

"Tomorrow is Saturday. Do you have anything special to do MJ?" Hyaline asked.

MJ shook her head. "No, nothing planned. Why you asked?"

Hyaline grinned. "Well, I was hoping if you would like to go shopping with me and the girls tomorrow! The boys here are going to play basketball and that's always last for hours."

"So, what do you say? Little Jasmine here is welcome to join us if you want to."

"Kai can join us to play basketball!" Ryan grinned."

MJ looked at her two siblings. Kai and Jasmine smiled at her.

"I want to go!" they both said in simultaneously

"Then, that settles that! We're going shopping ladies!" Tiara cheered. "Boys, don't come near us when you're all sweaty and smelly!"

The boys just grinned and chuckled.

An hour after her friends left. MJ was standing before the picture of her parents; she smiled softly as she ran two delicate fingers on the frame.

"I miss you, Mom and Dad. I wish you were here…" MJ whispered.

--

Earth, Saudi Arabia.

"Sir, we have found them." The military said.

"Are they alive?" the man on the screen asked.

"Yes, they are, sir! I will send their coordinates now to you." The military said.

"Good, tell everyone to stand by and not make any sudden movement. I do not want anything to leak out any information." The man in the screen instructed. "Be certain that they stay in the area where they can be monitored and unseen."

"These targets are not to be taken lightly of." The man in the screen warned. "Wait for my orders until further notice."

The screen went off.

The man in the dark chuckled as he turned his chair around. "Everything is according to my plan. They will all be mine soon enough."

The man looked down at four different photos on his desk then laugh. "Soon, the name PeaceCraft Yuy will just be yesterday news."

The images were of the four PeaceCraft Yuy children.

* * *

TBC…

I apologize for not updating for so long! I know, I have been a bad girl but please, forgive me!

* * *


	5. Chapter 5

A Life Without Them…

By Lady Yukina

A/N: I don't own GW… etc…

* * *

_What moves you to stand up?_

_Courage and fate_

Chapter 5

It has been 6 month since the PeaceCraft Yuy children have moved to Colony 891, Ferndale City. They have gotten used to the streets, people, and its surroundings. This was their new beginning without their parents.

"Kai, I need you to bring me those cookies that Pagan baked for us from the kitchen table, please?" MJ asked as she worked on setting the picnic table.

"Sure. Not a problem." Kai answered as he vanished inside the house.

It was a warm Saturday afternoon and MJ decided to invite her friends for a swim on the pool. She had prepared the backyard patio with snacks and treats.

"Jasmine, are you free? I need you to bring me some more napkins, please?" MJ looked up from her preparations to her sister who was arranging the utensils.

Jasmine smiled and nodded, leaving without a word.

Smiling, MJ looked around the patio. Everything was prepared according to plan that she had to giggle. Of course, her sister and brother also deserved most of the credit for they helped her. She took a step back and lean against the railing of the balcony before looking down on the small play pen beside her.

"What do you think Kari? Pretty?" MJ asked the youngest Yuy child.

Yukari giggled and clapped her hand as loud as she could to her big sister. The 1yr old showed her toothed grin to her.

"Well, let's have fun today." MJ poked Yukari's tummy which gained her a laugh.

"Young Miss?" Pagan's voice has her turn to face him. He has the phone in his hand. "Your Uncle Milliardo is on the phone."

Excited, MJ walked up to the elder man and thanked him before placing the phone to her ear.

"Uncle Millie? How are you?" MJ asked.

"_MJ, sweetheart, how are you?" _Milliardo asked. _"I hope all of you are healthy and safe. Are you all taken care of your selves?"_

"Uncle, you sound like an old man. You worry too much." MJ teased as she giggled. "Yes, we are fine."

"_Darling, I'm your Uncle. I am entitled to worry about you kids." _Milliardo replied seriously which caught MJ's attention.

"Uncle, what's the matter? You sound a little worried than you sound." MJ sat down on the nearby chair. "Is everything alright?"

"_MJ, this might upset you but you need to hear this." _Milliardo began but took a deep breath before speaking again. _"We found evidence on your parent's death…"_

Those words caught MJ's breath. Causing her to choked and gasped from where she sat.

"W-what? Are you sure?" MJ held on to the phone as life it's self. "Uncle, tell me everything you know, please, I need to hear it."

"_Alright, I know you want me to tell you but only enough for you to understand. We are still under investigation that many of them I can't revile to you. Understand?" _Milliardo said.

"Yes, I understand." MIJ answered.

"_A group of rebels called 'Jag Bandits' have banned together about 20 years ago. They were participating during the war but weren't in the surface enough to actually get caught by anyone." _Milliardo hesitate for a little before speaking again. _"They have been working under some high organization somewhere on Earth. They have been planning to eliminate your parents for sometimes but many times they failed for they can't outwit your Father."_

"_He was, as you know, a 'Perfect Soldier' your Mother called him that for a reason."_

MJ sighed. She knew her Father was special that he has abilities more than anyone combined but basically, ALL of her Uncles have those abilities. The Gundam Pilots that saved the world.

"Dad was always saying that the world is not made to be black and white. That people isn't what they always seem to be." MJ smiled at the memory. "He used to tell me. _Background check and investigated. _He would remind me that almost everyday until Mom stopped him."

"Dad was very clever and he would teach me stuff about the things he knows."

"_MJ, I want you to be cautious about this. We believe that it wasn't just your parents they after." _Milliardo started. _"Our solution is that they might come after you and your siblings."_

If she was standing but luckily she was not. MJ would have fallen off her feet because her legs became jelly.

"What? Are you sure?" MJ bit her lower lip.

"_MJ, I know you left to get a new start but I need you to cooperate." _Milliardo began again. _"I need you to understand. This is a serious situation."_

MJ took a deep breath before speaking again. "Yes, I understand."

Milliardo mumbled something. MJ overheard her Aunt Noin but couldn't understand what they were saying.

"_MJ, your Godfather's are coming to live with you until this situation is cleared. Now, before you get upset, this is important." _Milliardo urgently added. _"This is the only solution we could come up with to keep you kids safe."_

MJ sighed again. She understood completely but her brain is telling her something else.

"I understand, Uncle." She decided to say.

A long silence but broken by the door bell from the front door. "Uncle, I have some friends over for a pool party. Could I call you later or tomorrow about this?"

"_Sure, darling, call me at anytime. I'll talk to you later. Good bye."_ Milliardo softly said.

"Bye, Uncle Millie." MJ then pressed the off button.

She sat there for more than a minute before she heard chatting coming her way. Looking toward the door, she gasped. Jasmine was standing in the doorway looking at her with the same Prussian blue eyes.

"Jas…" MJ began but was taken back when a dozen of teenagers appeared behind Jasmine happily chatting with Kai. MJ forced a smile. "Hi guys, welcome!"

"Hi MJ" Everyone smiled and waved at her.

Jasmine looked back at the group of teenagers with a smile on her face.

"Hello everyone, I hope you enjoy yourselves." Said Jasmine before taken Kai's hand and pulled him back inside the house.

MJ had to hold her self from following them. Jasmine and Kai are very close to each other that it made them a pair of secretive and mysterious. From the look Jasmine's face, MJ would bet her best shoes that the 2nd daughter of the PeaceCraft Yuy Family is going to tell the only son of the family. She had to sigh but put that aside when Tiara, Bella, and Hyaline came up to her to hug her.

_I have to talk to them later… _MJ thought to her self.

MJ wasn't able to think about anything while entertaining her guest. Kai and Jasmine returned not long after they left and join the party. They acted no different than they usually do. But when their eyes met with her, they smiled and nodded. MJ understood then, that her siblings deserved to know everything about the death of their parents as well.

There was one thing that everyone that those who knew the children of Heero and Relena. They were not to be underestimated.

* * *

TBC…

Thank you for reading this fan fiction of mine…


	6. Chapter 6

A Life With Out Them

By Lady Yukina

A/N: No, I don't own Gundam Wing

------

_Everything in the world is nothing more than another challenge_

_Keep your head up and you will always find a way_

Chapter 6

One Week Later...

"Cool, I wonder how this would work." Kai wondered as he pressed the red button from his remote control. The medium squared size machine was brought to life, steam slightly puffed every five counts, the circular wheels turned oppositely from each other and a whirling sound can be heard. "Awesome, now for my first experiment."

Kai's bedroom was a mess, more of a dozen of machineries and experiments when his door opened revealing Jasmine, she stepped inside and closed the door behind her. "Kai, what are you building now?"

"A recycle dispenser, it's my science project for school. I'm testing it now." Kai answered her while putting s glass bottle in the dispenser cabinet, "I'm hoping this bottle would turn into flat squared glass, you know, the ones that the churches use to make their stained glass images."

After securing the glass, Kai closed it then took a step back beside Jasmine. "Now, I hope this work."

"Kai, are you sure this isn't dangerous. Like blowing up the house or getting us killed at that matter?" Jasmine took hold of Kai's shirt and squeezed her eyes shut.

"We would never know if we don't try." Then without another word, Kai pressed the green button on his remote. "Let's start living green!"

The machine twirled and sound off like a train, it vibrated a little but not enough to disturb the rest of the house. During this process, MJ entered the room.

"What is going on in here?" She asked, then took notice of the machine in the middle of the room. "Kai, what is that?"

"A recycle dispenser for the science fair." Kai answered excitedly, "It's almost finish."

Not a moment too soon, the machine died down it's uproar and returned to it's low rumble and easy steam. Kai hurriedly walk over to the opposite end of the machine, he cheered with a bright smile. "It worked, look at this!"

MJ and Jasmine went over, they saw five 4x4 flat glass.

"Wow, that's awesome Kai, you did it." Jasmine cheered and hug her brother. "That's wonderful."

"I'll try waster paper and plastic next. This is awesome, look, they're not sharp in the edges. Totally safe." Kai was over excited now, he is like this when he create something useful, he is just like Heero.

"Good job little brother, you are a true Einstein of this family." MJ hugged him from behind, "But don't do anymore now, clean up a little bit around you room. Uncle Quatre, Aunt Dorothy, the twins, Uncle Duo, Aunt Hilde, and their kids will be here soon."

"Oh yeah, they arrive today." Kai then began running around his room to put some order in it. Jasmine began to help him out since she finished her room. "Are they going to live here for now on? It's a small house for them to stay here."

"No, they're not, they bought the house that are between us three days ago. Uncle Quatre pulled some strings and were able to convince the family living there." MJ pulled some cords and papers off the floor and put them in separate boxes.

"Are our cousins going to school with us too then?" Jasmine asked.

"Yes, they are, same school too." MJ answered.

Kai and Jasmine cheered, they adore their Aunts, Uncles, and cousins.

"Ok, finish up, clean up and meet me down stairs. I have to prepare Yukari too, don't take too long." MJ smiled at them then left the room toward Yukari's room.

It has been a week since Milliardo's phone call. After the pool party and everyone went home. MJ talk to Kai and Jasmine about their Uncle's news. Like MJ, Kai and Jasmine were taking everything in very fast.

[P.O.V]

"So, we're in danger." Kai said the words like he was stab by a knife. "Like we don't feel horrible enough already, it has been almost a year since Mom and Dad died but they can't leave us alone to live our life."

"Kai, please, calm down or you will wake Yukari from her nap." MJ soothed her brother with her voice. "We are still not sure but I'm letting you know to take precaution about all this. Uncle Millie believe that we might be their targets."

"So they killed Mommy and Daddy to get them out of the way to get to us." Jasmine finished the sentence that MJ was trying to avoid. "That's inhuman."

"Listen, until our Uncles and Aunts gets here, let's just stay focus and come straight home after school but starting on Monday. I'm dropping you off and picking you up, understood?" MJ suggested.

"And who is going to protect you MJ? No, we might as well have Pagan drive us to school." Kai argued. "I don't like it, not one bit but it's all we can do to protect ourselves."

"I don't like it either Kai, we just have to be patient and be aware of our surrounding. Remember what Dad always say to us?" MJ stared at them seriously.

"Don't let your guard down, always alert or you will be killed at any sign of weakness?" Kai guessed.

Jasmine let out a laugh, "That's Uncle Wufei's motto."

"Oh yeah, Oh, I remember. Watch each other's back." Kai happily said.

"Yeah, that's it. We have to watch our back and stay alert. Even though we are just bunch of kids, they should underestimate us like this." MJ patted her brother's head.

"We are the children of Relena PeaceCraft and Heero Yuy, they will be in for a surprise." Jasmine smiled.

Then that was the conclusion they have decided.

[End of P.O.V]

The door bell rang, Pagan answered the door. He smiled at the figures outside, "Welcome, I'm glad to see you arrive safe and sound."

Quatre smile as he step inside the house, followed by Dorothy, Duo and Hilde with few little ones.

"It's good to see you Pagan, everything went smoothly as planned, the houses are set up and furnished for us. We thank you for that." Quatre shook hand with the elder man.

"It's nothing, I'm glad that you all decided to come." Pagan took a few step back. "Miss MJ is coming down soon, she just went up for the Young Yukari."

"Can we go up?" Dimitri Maxwell, 11 Years old, just two months older than MJ, look up to Pagan.

"Of course, you may go a head." Pagan said.

"Come on guys, lets go surprise them." Dimitri grinned, his long black braid hair dance behind him as he took the stairs but two.

Beside Dimitri, Katie [Age 8] and Oliver [Age 6] followed him with the Winner twins, Susan and Pandora [Age 6]. The adults watched them go, they waited until they heard surprise screams on the second floor before laughing. Pagan broke the blissful moment.

"Master Milliardo filled me in with the news of the unknown group that are after the young ones last week. Any progress on trying to figure out who they are?" Pagan asked as he lead the group to the foyer. "I do worry my self for their safety."

"They were the ones that sabotages Heero and Relena's shuttle." Duo answered seriously, "They planned the bomb right before they arrived but what I'm pissed off about is why those idiots did not check their backgrounds before letting them in."

"Basically, what we discovered is that these men were professional with identity theft and hackers." Quatre added. "It seem that they hold a grudge on Heero and they don't agree with Relena's way of running things. It's stupid really, they decide to kill than make a stand."

"Their voices are dangerous, they act on their beliefs than anything else." Hilde frowned. "Destroying a family which they pulled apart without a care."

"It makes us wonder what more do they want, why do they want the children." Quatre asked out loud. "Power, sure, with Relena's background, all they need is the kids signatures and Milliardo and they got it. What next, knowledge? What more do they want to know? The kids can't learn anymore but by watching Relena's actions but if they want information about the Gundams, shouldn't they come after us for that?"

Everything was messed up that it doesn't make any sense to all of them. What the adults don't know is that a pair of sharp ears was listening close by. MJ leaned against the wall in the hallway, she heard everything.

------

TBC...

A/N: Well, that's all for now. Thank you for reading


End file.
